


i've been waiting a long time, baby (i've been waiting for you)

by lethargicawe



Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this like two years ago and am just finally now ready to publish it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicawe/pseuds/lethargicawe
Summary: "I've never actually slow danced before."
Relationships: Boyd Beaulieu/Hsin Liu Vega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	i've been waiting a long time, baby (i've been waiting for you)

"I've never actually slow danced before." The words were out of Hsin's mouth before he could stop them, quiet contentment filling his chest and making his mind syrupy. 

Boyd's hands stilled in Hsin's hair. "Never?" He shifted, resting his arms on his boyfriend's chest, holding them up to eye level. 

"Are you really surprised?" Hsin's gaze flicked from Boyd to the television, where some unnamed movie still played. They had long since stopped really watching, instead just enjoying the other's familiar presence. 

Soft music floated from the speakers, bringing his attention back to the screen. Hsin tracked the protagonists movements. They were both completely in sync, fluid graceful movements made them look like one person. 

Boyd made a soft noise and pushed off the couch, he straightened out his clothes before raising an eyebrow at the staring Hsin. "You coming?"

Hsin switched the TV off before staring at Boyd, a mix of confusion and barely there fondness on his face. Letting his boyfriend tug him off the couch, Hsin asked, "What are we doing now?" 

Boyd led him into the kitchen, where he flipped on a light. Affection softened his features when he turned back to Hsin.

"Slow dancing?"

Hsin scoffed, "You're ridiculous."

Boyd smirked, "Come on, you never know until you try it."

Hsin rolled his eyes but let Boyd pull him closer, until their chests were mere inches apart. "I don't even know how," It felt like a nice retort until Boyd shrugged.

"I can teach you," His tone was completely even, and he seemed completely innocent. Hsin shook his head.

He peered at Hsin through his eyelashes, "Can we just try it? If you don't like it we can stop,"

"I'm going to look ridiculous, I hope you know that."

Boyd smiled but didn't respond as he pulled Hsin's arms around his own neck, then he wrapped his arms around Hsin's waist. "Just follow me."

Hsin tightened his grip around Boyd's neck. It was silent for a beat before Boyd started moving. It was slow, and awkward, but not as bad as he first may have suspected. 

Boyd led them in circles through the kitchen to his own slow rhythm and Hsin followed, shedding his discomfort and melting into Boyd. There wasn't music but that didn't matter. Hsin must have once thought that slow dancing required music, but listening to Boyd hum under his breath Hsin didn't see any need for it.

He had decided that maybe, he may just like it, when Boyd faltered and tripped over Hsin's foot. His hand shot out to grab Boyd before he crashed into the counter, and they once again found themselves face-to-face, his hand automatically moving to brush a strand of hair out of Boyd's face.

"And I thought I would look ridiculous," he deadpanned, and Boyd shoved his arm.

"You just don't want to admit that you liked it."

Hsin couldn't disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
